The present invention relates to the driving and adjusting of wing flaps in aircraft wherein particularly the wings have variable geometry; the operation of the wing flaps is to avoid the formation of a gap between the wing proper and the leading edge of a landing flap.
It is known to use landing flaps for changing the geometry in aircraft wing so as to make particular use of them also during cruising. However, generally speaking a gap can readily form between the wing proper and the landing flap. These gaps can e.g. be covered through deflector doors (see e.g. German patent applications P 36 41 247.3 - 22 and P 31 14 143). The problem is that the gap that forms between the leading flap and the wing proper does not have a constant or invariable configuration but depends on the degree of extension and/or deflection of the leading flap. Hence the operation of wings and flaps including structure for covering that gap and to adapt to the various positions of the gap, is a formidable problem.